


He Will Be Avenged

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, I will think of more tags later, Just cause you like it, Multi, New School, Smut, au high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Ray, was murdered by someone and it is your job to figure out who did it, since you promised to avenge him. It could be anyone...Will you find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Otherside

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing....I always read fanfics and write short stories for competitions but this is my first official fanfiction I have posted. Enjoy. Hopefully updated every few days!

He is seventeen. Fucking seventeen. And now he's going to die , in my actions. I touch the switch and shiver. I clutch rays hand tighter knowing he probably won't be able to feel it, but I wanted to save the warmth while I could. In a rush of adrenaline I flick the switch, causing the machine to release a loud beeping noise. I start to cry out and collapse onto ray, clinging to him as I feel his life signs fade away. I'm prised off him into a hug from his mum who is also sobbing as the nurse pulls the sheets over his now cold body. I pick up his glasses from the side table and clutch them and cry harder.Hes gone. Ray wasn't only my boyfriend. He was my best friend. And now he is gone.  
\-----  
It all started on the 2nd of February, the year I turned sixteen. I was going to start a new high school in Austin, Texas. I had just moved here. Back in my old country I went to a small rural school and wasn’t very popular. No one really talked to me because I was the ‘weird girl’ that played video games and lived on the internet. I hoped this year would give me a chance to make a new name for myself.  
The first day, as you would imagine, I was incredibly nervous. I walked through the gates and into the main reception. A friendly face looks up at my red and sweaty one. She smiles. 

“You must be the new kid!” She says. I nod my head. It was half way through the year, the only reason I didn’t come last year was because I didn’t live in America. My family moved away from some…problems…we were having. ”So here is your timetable, (Y/N)” She continued. ”I’m Miss Eberle, but people call me Kara.” She smiles again. “Hello, Kara, nice to meet you.” I mumble.  
I was sent to my first class at 9:10. Physics. Ugh, I hate physics. I actually hate a lot of subjects. In fact, I hate school in general. Its horrible. And boring. And I am soooo bad at school.  
I was loading my other books into my locker when I heard someone clear their throat, as if trying to get my attention. I shut my locker and see the friendly face of a guy with freckles and auburn curly hair. ”Hi there.” He says in his thick New Jersey accent. I smile, hoping to make a friend. ”Um..hi. I’m (Y/N)” I mumble and hold out my hand. He shakes it.” You must be new here. I’m Michael.” He was wearing a grey beanie, black shirt and blue jeans. Looked very… Normal. He did have, noticeably, a tattoo on his forearm. It was a picture of a feather falling apart almost. I was studying it, about to ask about it, when I heard someone bark out his name behind me, making me jump. Michael just sighed and turned to face the older lady.

”What is that?!?!” She screeched, pointing at Michaels forearm. ”It is a tattoo Miss.” He grumbled. I started to giggle. “What are you laughing at? Wipe that smirk off your face immediately! As for you, Mr Jones, have it off by tomorrow, or else.” She grunted and strided down the hallway. I looked at Michael who was currently giving her the middle finger. “Don’t worry about old Davis, she’s a bitch.” He smiled encouragingly. I smiled. 1 friend. Already more than last year. The bell rang and we went our separate ways. The rest of the day was hell of course. I knew no one. At lunch it wasn’t bad. I was sitting alone until I heard a familiar Jersey accent.  
“Hey! Why the fuck are you over here alone?” Michael asked. “Oh…I was just….thinking.” I replied “Well fuck that and come sit with the rest of the gang. They want to meet you!” He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a table of four other guys.

Michael sat me next to him and a ginger haired guy, who already had stubble. He smiled. “I assume you are (Y/N)? Lovely to meet you. I’m Jack.” I shook his hand and looked at the other three opposite to me. The one with nice brownish blonde hair and a strong build stuck out his big hand. “Ryan Haywood. Nice to meet you.” The one with emerald green eyes and dirty blonde hair and an abnormally large nose stuck out a boney hand. “Bloody good to meet you love. Micool hasn’t shut up about you. I’m Gavin.” Michael kicked him under the table “Shut the fuck up you moron.” Gavin’s smile faded. ”But Micool!” 

I ignored them arguing and looked at the one at the other end of the table. He had chocolate hair and the darkest skin out of all of them. He was wearing glasses and a purple hoodie with, what looked like, a pair of check shorts. His brow furrowed as he hadn’t looked up from his Nintendo, the entire time. 

Michael stopped arguing and saw I wasn’t talking but staring at the brown one. “Ray, you fuck, introduce yourself to (Y/N)!” He slowly shut his 3DS and looked up at me. His eyes. The perfect shade of brown. His brow lifted when he saw me and a smile formed on his face. “Uh…hey there… I’m Ray.” He blushed. I giggled at him blushing and shook his hand. “Hey.” I tried to play it cool but on the inside I was all mush. Maybe this year won’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover new things about you and the boys and make friends with a few girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter.  
> Hope you like it, its a bit everywhere but it is necessary. Comments please!!! :)   
> Sorry if its short but I wanted to put it out :)
> 
> Enjoy!

One week after starting at Achievement High, I had become quite settled. I even began to enjoy classes. Especially my art class and especially my art teacher, Mr Ramsey, or as we call him, Geoff. Geoff made a good first impression, walking in saying

“Sup, fuckers.” In return with a round of laughs from the class. I had been enjoying the classes but lunches were better. I hung out with the other guys and we had chats. I had grown really close to Michael, Jack, Ryan and Gavin and even closer to Ray. We only had a couple classes together, math and physical education but something about him drew me towards him. I had to admit, my crush for him grew and I felt like a giggly 12 year old every time I saw him. He was the funniest person I ever met, never failing to make me laugh.  
As we grew closer one day, one week after we met, we were all having a discussion about television shows when the subject of video games arose. We discovered we all had a passion for video games. For the next few weeks, that’s all we would talk about, never getting tired of it.

“No fucking way, GTA is so much better than Assassins Creed!” Michael yelled

“Nuh uh, that’s where you’re wrong! AC is way better.” Jack and I retaliated

We had been arguing over this for a while. And it wasn’t getting resolved anytime soon.

“We should do a poll.” Ray suggested, as he, Ryan, Gavin and Geoff had been listening in on our conversation. “Like, online.”

We considered, then agreed it was a really good idea. We were going to find a website to put it up but Ryan had an idea.

“Why don’t we just get our own website? To put up the poll. I can do the techie stuff. I’m good at that!” Ryan said eagerly.  
He wasn’t lying either. He was 16, like the rest of us, and was already far ahead academically than any 18 year old. We always teased him about him being the only one able to go to college. Such a brainiac.

So Ryan spent the afternoon setting up the website and we planned a group chat, to pick out things for the website. I spent the 1st afternoon period bored out of my brain in history. Our teacher noticed I was drifting to sleep so she waltzed up to my desk and tapped it with a sharp nail.

“(Y/N), please pay attention. I know you don’t enjoy my class, but still, PAY ATTENTION!!!” She yelled.

I struggled through the rest of my lesson. But last period, when it finally came, was physical education. I got to be with Ray. In the changing room, I decided to attempt to make an impression. I locked myself away in a toilet stall and got changed. I shoved another, smaller bra inside mine to make mine look bigger. I sprayed on deodorant, smudged on some more foundation and redid my hair. Coming out I realized I was one of the last people. I ran out of the changing rooms and onto the hockey pitch. Ray was standing alone while the others warmed up. His face lit up when he saw me and he waved. I grabbed a stick and ran up to him, knocking the hockey ball from in front of him and shooting a goal while he just stood, stunned and started laughing. That period was so much fun. I did catch Ray eyeing up my boobs a few times but I just blushed and stuck the out more. I just wanted him to notice me.

The moment I got home, I threw my bag on the front rooms table and called out to my parents.

“Hello (Y/N), how was your day?” Mum asked, appearing from the kitchen.

“Good, I hung out with the guys again.” I replied

“Honey, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. Your father and I have been chatting and we suggest you try and make some female friends. It’s good you have friends, but we think you should get some girly friends. Now run along and go do your homework, honey.”

That was her way of getting me to go away quickly. Fine. If she wanted me to get girlfriends, I would, for mum.

The next day I told the guys, who were working on our website, that I needed to go run some errands and wouldn’t be able to sit with them. They seemed happy enough. I was incredibly nervous, back to the butterfly feeling of the first day. 

I was looking around for a good group to sit with. Outside, on the grass, sat three girls, munching on some snacks. One had medium length red hair and a beautiful smile. Sitting on her lap was a girl with blonde hair in plaits and sunglasses. Sitting next to them was another red head, this time with longer, wavier hair and glasses. They looked really nice, warm girls. I shyly walked up to where they were sitting. The blonde looked up at me and smiled.

“Hi there! Can we help you?” Her grin spread

“Uh…I was actually wondering if you would mind if I sat with you guys.” I replied, biting my lip.

“Oh yeah sure!” The wavy haired one said. “Shove over Linds.”

The other red haired smiled and moved over. I crouched down next to them.

“Nice to meet you by the way! I’m (Y/N).”

“Well, (Y/N), my name is Barbara,” Said the blonde one “And this is my girlfriend Lindsay, but we call her Linds,” She pointed to the girl she was sitting on “And this is Meg.” She finalized pointing to the girl behind her.

At first I did it to please mum, but meeting Meg, Lindsay and Barbara was one of the best things that ever happened to me.


	3. Hard To Concentrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to confess your love for Ray...but will you have to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JKwTYN4MoH4 Link to the song the title is based off
> 
> *WARNING* Woah, um, Smutty chapter. Uncomfortable? No problem just skip to the end. Chapter summary there. 
> 
> Hope you likey.
> 
> Also sorry if my chapters are 'short' I don't wanna compact all my ideas into one thing.
> 
> Enjoy.

“You mentioned your other friends and how they were all guys. Do you know Gavin?” Meg asked, during our conversation on the way to our French class, that we both took.

“Yeah! We hang out all the time.” I reply, smiling fondly at our memories.

“Oh. Is he, uh, nice?” She asked, holding the door open to the French block.

“Yeah he’s sweet. Why? Does someone have a crush?” I wink at her.

“Maybe. Do you think he notices me? Does he have a girlfriend? Do you like him too??” She asks as we sit down at desks together.

“Woah! Slow down, I will try and find out okay?” I laughed.

“Bonjour!” Our French teacher interrupted, cutting off our conversation.

Back at home, I told my parents about my new friends.  
“That’s nice, honey.” Mum commented on my story, cutting me off. “Why don’t you run and do your homework. Your father and I are going to a convention on the otherside of town tonight so we won’t be home. Make yourself dinner.”

I walked out and slam my door. Why should I do what she says, if she ignores me anyway? I pulled out my laptop and logged onto tumblr. I saw a post, which I still remember to this day, about a random television show that I refused to watch, it looked boring. But this post said ‘Why doesn’t Kate just go out with Josh. It isn’t that hard to go out with someone you like right?’ For some weird reason, I couldn’t stop thinking about Ray and I being in the exact same situation. Why don’t I just ask him out? Probably because he doesn’t like me duh. Ray was sweet, kind, funny and I would kill to have those arms wrap around me, his soft lips kiss my neck and his hand running wild all over my body. But he doesn’t like me. So I can’t. However that didn’t stop us from hanging out. As I re read the post, I flicked Ray a text, asking if he wanted to come to my house. I wanted to ask him about Gavin and Meg. He texted back almost immediately saying

“Yeah sure. What’s your address?”

I texted him my address and quickly got changed into some leggings and a plain black and white shirt, adding some more perfume as I did. I heard a knock at my door and I ran downstairs fluffing my (H/C) hair in the hall mirror. Swinging open my door I saw Ray standing there, looking cuter than ever in the purple jumper I first saw him in and blue jeans. He looked up from his phone and his adorable smile appeared on his face. I smiled.

“Hey!” I said. 

“Hey.” He replied, looking nervous.

“Are you okay?” I asked

He breathed in and out. “Yeah” He nodded “Yep, I’m fine. So, can I come in or…”

“Of course, yeah, sorry.”

After I gave him a little tour we ended up in my room on my bed, with me sitting cross legged and him lying on his stomach. I loved how confident he was around me.

“So, where are your parents, I want to meet Mr. and Mrs. (L/N)!” Ray said after a slightly awkward moment.

“Oh, my parents aren’t home. They have gone to a convention or something. They’ll be back tomorrow night.” I answered.

He nodded. That’s when I decided to ask the question. Ray began to answer, mumbling about Gavin being into red heads before he stopped in his tracks.

“Continue.” I say surprised at his sudden silence. He just pressed his face into my sheets. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing,” He mumbled into my bed 

“No, Ray, it’s definitely something.” I say, slightly worried now.

“It’s just….Never mind…” I frowned, poking his side with my finger, signaling this wasn’t over

“Fine. Do you want to know (Y/N)?” He asks lifting his head. I nod my head. “I really thought you called me over today not to talk about Gavin and Meg. I thought you invited me over to talk about us, not them. Ever since that first day I met you, nearly two months ago, I couldn’t get you off my mind. You were the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Then you began talking. You are amazingly sweet and funny and kind and I knew you would never go for me. I tried to keep you off my mind, I tried so fucking hard, but you were all I could think about. Every day I felt more and more attracted to you and there was nothing I could do. And today when you called me over I was hoping we could talk about us. Talking about Gav and Meg just made me realize, you probably don’t even fucking like me. I guess I just made up a scenario in my mind where you liked me back and wanted me. I wanted it so much I just assumed it was going to happen and I didn’t want to question it. I’m sorry this was all sprung on to you and I probably sound really stu-“

He was cut off as I pulled him up for a kiss. I deepened the kiss, my tongue danced on his lips and was given access to his mouth. We did this for a couple minutes until he pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this and you aren’t doing this as pity sex?” He asked

I burst out laughing and nodded.

“Every single thing you said before was completely accurate to me. This is my dream. So kiss me.”

Our lips crashed together and his hand slid in my shirt, squeezing my breast, causing me to moan into his mouth. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, momentarily breaking our kiss. Ray wrapped his hands around my back and unclasped my bra, leaving it to fall to the bed. For a moment he stared at my boobs before he continued the kiss. He slowly left my lips and left a trail of kisses down my neck to my breasts. My head flung up and I moaned as he began to suck on my nipple, massaging the breast as he did so. Leaving the left breast in his hand, he moved to the next, continuing to suck and kiss at my nipples. At some point his hand had found its way down my belly to the top of my leggings. I slipped out of them and let his hand slide over my clit. I moaned out his name as he sucked on my neck. I felt bad, getting all the pleasure so I palmed him through his jeans. As he rubbed slow circles on my clit I got his pants off and was palming his semi-hard cock through his boxers. He gasped into my neck. I grin, we were now equal. He picked up the pace on my clit, determined to get me to be most pleasured. Soon we were both moaning and clinging to each other. He pulled his hand out, causing me to whimper again. I heard him fumbling in his jean pockets.

“I’m on the pill, its fine” I say to him. He smiles.

I was soon filled with his fully hard cock. I moaned out so loud, I knew that the neighbors would hear. I didn’t care. I wanted them to know I belonged to Ray. I started to gyrate in sync with his movements, making him gasp in pleasure.

“Shit, (Y/N)!” He moaned out my name followed by a loud groan.

I watched him and he caught my eye, winking and then picking up the pace. 

“Fuck, Ray, I’m gonna cum.” I moan. He nodded, picking it up to the final speed before I knew he was ready to cum. We came together, me clinging to his chest, him holding my hips. We collapse into each other’s arms, gasping for air. Once we both came down from our high, we cuddled up together.

“(Y/N)?” Ray asked.

“Hmm.” I replied.

“(Y/N), I think I love you” I said, staring straight ahead. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes, and nodded.

“Well, that sucks because I know I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so not much happens here....Meg asks you if you think Gavin likes/notices her (senpai much) and then you need to find out. You get pissed at your mum for not noticing you and your parents go to a convention. You invite over Ray. He confesses his love for you and things happen (bow Chicka wow wow) and you two end up saying you love each other. That's the chapter summary. Kay.
> 
> Comments...


	4. She Looks To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter....  
> I said every few days I would update it but ya know.....I have a lot of free time...
> 
> Enjoy!

“(Y/N)!!” A familiar voice called behind me “(Y/N)! God, I’ve been chasing you since you walked in the school.”

I smiled as Meg caught her breath. 

“Hey Meg. What can I do ya for?”

“What happened yesterday? I was texting you. You weren’t replying. Did you find out anything about Gavin?”

I blushed remembering the events of last night. Ray and I must of fallen asleep, because I woke up at 10 pm and he was still next to me. I cautiously woke him up and told him the time.

“Shit!” He exclaimed “I’m really sorry, I was supposed to be home at eight.”

I kissed him goodbye. I didn’t hear anything from him after. I assumed he made it home fine, he only lived a few streets away.

“Hello?” Meg said, waving her hand in front of my face.

“Oh, sorry lost in thought. I will tell you about it at lunch.” I said as the bell rang and I sprinted to my algebra class, one I share with no one I know properly.   
I suffered through four periods of boredom before the bell finally goes for lunch and our chemistry class is dismissed. Walking quickly out of the orange room, I turned my head to see if any of the girls were behind me. In doing so I clumsily bumped into someone.

“Oh, fuck, sorry.” I apologised as I turned around. I was greeted by two familiar piercing green eyes.

“Hey (Y/N)” Gavin said, grinning.

“Oh, Sup Gav.” I say sighing, picking up my dropped chemistry book

“Are you coming to eat with us? Ryan finished our blog, it looks absolutely top! And people have already started voting!” 

“Shit, sorry Gav, I promised I would eat with the girls.”

“Naw, Come on (Y/N), Bring them to us. That red haired one, with the wavy hair, she’s pretty hot.”

“Sorry Gav, we have to talk girly things. I will bring them to our table tomorrow. M’kay?”

“Okay…”

I patted his shirt and walked off, towards our grassy spot

“Why did you invite Ray?” Lindsay asked

“Because….He knows Gavin best….” I replied, perhaps too quickly

“And then what happened?”

I felt my cheeks heat up. Lindsay looked at Barbara, raised eyebrow.

“You fucked, didn’t you?” Meg piped in

I coughed and nodded. They all went ‘ooohhh’ and went into a fit of giggles. I blushed even more.

“Naw, don’t be embarrassed. Linds and I fuck all the time.” Barbara laughed, clearly making a joke.

That wasn’t why I was blushing. I wasn’t sure if Ray would be okay with me telling them but the subject was soon changed and I tried to forget about it.  
\---  
The next subject was Art. Perfect. Geoff. I also shared the class with Ray, Barbara, Ryan and Gavin. As always Geoff began the lesson with

“Hey shit heads, listen up, I have to teach now!” We all quietened and listened as he talked about a wire sculpture we would be creating to photograph. When he let us work, I looked over to Ray, who was wearing plaid shorts, a witty shirt and converses. I saw Barbara hop up from her chair and walk over to Ray. They began to talk. I frowned. Barbara and Ray had barely said a word to each other and now there they were, conducting a full conversation. I wanted to keep watching but I got a tap on my shoulder.

“Hey (Y/N), can you give me a quick hand with some brainstorming?” Ryan asked. 

I smiled at him and nodded, making use of my creative ability. When I looked back over to where Ray was sitting, and he was gone. I saw that he had just walked out of the room. I looked at Barbara who was talking to Geoff, pointing at the door. Geoff nodded and Barbara rushed out the door. I hopped of my seat and looked over at Geoff. He nodded and I rushed out to follow Barbara. Geoff knew how close Ray and I were. I found Barbara knelt down at the end of the corridor, next to a trash can. As I approached, I saw a familiar body in a ball next to the trash can.

“Ray!” I exclaimed and ran up to them. Barbara froze and looked over to my. Ray was shaking as if he was cold. Or crying. 

Barbara stood up before I could get to him and bit her lip.

“Go back to class Barbara…” I whisper, terrified of what she just said to Ray. 

“But-“She tried to argue

“I said go.” I say a bit louder and more aggressively

She quickly ran around me and back to class. I knelt down in front of Ray and reached out to touch his knee. He flinched at my touch.

“Ray? Hey, Ray. Talk to me.” He shook his head.

“Every fucking time.” I heard him whisper.

“What?” I ask

“I said, every fucking time!” He yelled “Every fucking time, I have a relationship, someone fucks it up. Why the fuck did you tell them. Why the fuck did you betray my trust. I trusted you. This happened with Joel too. Everyone.”

“Joel?” I ask quietly

“My last boyfriend. He was my first. The moment after we had sex for the first time he….” He paused, drawing in breath sharply “He told everyone. Everyone I knew. He wasn’t even a student. He was my English teacher. I left the school, left the town, came here to start a new life. And now it’s ruined. Everyone will soon know. I don’t want to leave this school. But now I have to.” He ended abruptly.

I felt a lump in my throat. When I tried to talk only a croak came out. I burst into tears.

“Ray. You don’t need to leave. No one will care. It’s fine. If anything, I will get ridiculed. I didn’t mean to tell them, it just slipped out. I’m sorry.” I whimper. My protests are futile as he gets up and pushes past me, out of the building and out of the school.   
\----  
I skipped the rest of my classes. The moment I appeared in art again to pick up my bag Geoff didn’t question it. He saw my puffy, red eyes and dismissed me. I walked out of school and all the way home. I walked in and slammed the door.

“Good afternoon sweetie!” Mum called from the kitchen.

She had no idea I was early. She couldn’t care less that tears were still streaming down my face. She didn’t give a single fuck about me.

“What the fuck mum?!” I scream. She stopped cutting carrots and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

“Now that’s hardly a good way to speak to your mother. Go to your room.” She signaled towards the stairs. 

I burst into a fresh batch of tears just at the fact she refused to understand me. She knew there was something wrong, but she was too lazy to ask. She didn’t care. She looked to me as if I wasn’t there, I was just a thing that stopped her from doing things. An obstacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments!!


	5. By The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda fluffy.  
> Enjoy my latest work.  
> Ray's papa is called Ray and Ray's mama is Selena. 
> 
> It's possibly a longer one. Idrk.

“Yes of course. Well, yes, but she’s in one of her moods again, sorry if she snaps. No, yes I understand. Yeah, it’s the first door to the left on the landing. She will be in there.” 

Thuds ran up the stairs from a stranger. Why was my mother giving directions to my room to a complete stranger? I lift my head from the cold wooden floor, where I was eves dropping on her conversation, when the door handle wiggles. Did this person even have manners? Apparently not as they keep wiggling the handle. Sighing, I get up from the cold floor and walk to the door, opening it to see a disgruntled face in front of me.

“Michael, what the actual fuck are you doing here?” I frown at his smug face.

“Well, hello to you too.” He laughs, letting himself in and sitting on my bed. I shut the door and sit next to him. We weren’t close friends, certainly not this close, but he being comfortable made me more comfortable.

“So why the hell are you here?” I ask, still not happy with him being on my bed.

“Well, I heard about you and Ray, and I thought I would come over and comfort a friend.” He answers, edging closer to me. His hand reaches up and he strokes me arm. Not the friendly stroke though. More the creepy uncle at a funeral when he tries to comfort you and ends up touching you in a ‘bad’, if you will, way. I flinch at his touch and stand up from my bed.

“You need to leave. Now.” I say. He smiles. 

“No. I don’t think I do.” He grabs my wrist and pulls me close. I try to wriggle out my wrist but his grip just tightened. “C’mon, (Y/N), we haven’t had any fun yet.” He lifts my hand and kisses it. I take the opportunity to snatch my wrist away. As I do, I lift my hand and slap him across his face. For a brief moment he looks shocked and hurt, but then his eyes turn dark and he stands up.

“Right then, if you won’t, I will.” His voice sounds so dark. I point to the door.

“Out no-“I never got to finish because he had lifted his hand and slapped me so hard I reeled back, onto my ass. My breathing quickens as he towers over me. I gulp. His hand reaches down and I open my mouth. As he grabs the front of my shirt to pull me up, I scream louder than I had ever screamed. The neighbors would have heard. Hell the neighboring country would have heard. He snatches his hands away and turns to the door, which was opened by my shocked mother.

“(Y/N)!” My mother called to me. Michael pushed past her and out my door. I didn’t really take it in. I was gasping for air. My body had gone into shock and I wasn’t taking in what was happening. I faintly heard my mother talking to me, feeling her warmth on my body. I saw her run to the phone but I manage shake my head. I try to get to my feet but collapse. My vision is blurred and there is a roaring in my ears. I manage to get to my feet, vision stilled distorted, hearing still horrible. I stumble out the door, by now tears are streaming down my face. I stumble down the stairs, hearing the faint footsteps behind me and my mother asking me where I was going. There was only one thing on my mind. Ray. 

The wind rushes through my (H/C) hair, untamed and messy. I began to run, convinced someone was chasing me. I knew where I was going, I knew where I needed to be. As I turn onto Karitie Drive, I stop and try to breath. It was so fucking hard to get air into my lungs. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t see and I couldn’t hear. Everything was a blur. My heart wouldn’t stop pounding. It wasn’t the running, I just couldn’t stop it. As I finally reached his front door, I used every last bit of energy I had to bang on the door. Ray opened the door.

“Ray!” I gasped  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I can’t remember what happened after that but Ray always re-called it. According to him, I collapsed as soon as he answered the door. He knelt down next to me, freaking out. He checked my pulse and called for his mother. He was in such a fluster, when his mother asked who it was, he just sighed, unsure what to say. His mother reached for the phone, but Ray stops her. He told her what I had told him. If I ever had an anxiety attack, I would most likely faint, if it was that serious. He sat next to me for twenty minutes. That’s where I’m able to remember up to. Vaguely, I remember waking up next to Ray.  
“Ray?” I ask groggily. His head snaps down and a smile appears on his face. I try to sit up, but my head was so sore. “Fuck, my head.” I groan.

“Hey you. Be careful, you will be a bit sore.” He says sweetly. 

I groan and roll onto my side. That’s when it hits me. Where I am and why I’m here. I feel tears well up behind my eyes and I start sobbing. Ray notices almost immediately.

“Hey? Hey, don’t cry.” He pulled me up so I sobbed into the side of his chest. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. Eventually he needed to ask the question.

“So,” He said, breaking the hug to look at me “What’s up?” 

More tears escaped my eyes and I looked down shamefully.

“I was so fucking stupid Ray. So stupid.” I felt more tears build up inside me. “Michael…He came over…” I tried to take deep breaths but I felt myself begin to shake. “Ray. I…..I thought he was going to rape me.” Just saying those words bought a wave of emotion over me. I began to sob again and I just clung to Ray as I cried. Wind blew in our hair and I didn’t even notice that it had begun to rain. We just sat in the rain, together, we didn’t feel we needed shelter. At that point, I think we needed each other. 

A soft snoring came from his room as I stood at the door. The door was unlocked but shut. Opening it slightly sent a large beam of light from the hallway causing him to roll onto his side. I stood above him for a few seconds before slightly shaking his shoulder. He awoke easily and looked up at me, most likely seeing a blur without his glasses.

“Ray? I couldn’t sleep.” I sighed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me next to him, before flipping me over to face him.

“I will never, ever let that red haired fuck touch you.” He said before stroking my hair. “Go to sleep now.”

It was so easy to fall asleep with Ray holding me close. I knew he would never hurt me.  
In case you were wondering, what had happened was Ray eventually took us inside and gave me some clothes to borrow. His parents were so sweet and his mum became my heroine. She dialed my home phone as Ray’s dad, Ray (duh), made me and Ray a cup of coffee. 

“Yes, I understand. No, well I think it will be better for her if she stays here tonight. Yes, mmm, yep. Well I’m sorry Mrs. (L/N), but she is staying with us tonight, it wouldn’t be healthy for her to come home. Okay, I will get her home tomorrow. Bye-bye, now.” She hung up the phone and looked at me. I was shocked. Mother had never been beaten. She just did.

“You’re staying here tonight (Y/N). You are not well enough to go home.” She flashed me a weary smile and continued to cook dinner. Ray pulled me closer.

“Ma, I’m going to take (Y/N) to my room. I think we need to talk.” She nodded but added “Don’t think she will be sleeping up there though!” I laughed at Rays disappointment  
.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” I added as we walked up the stairs, Rays arm around me. When we reached his surprisingly clean room, we sat on his bed and I nuzzled into his neck. He put his head on mine and we just sat there for a bit.

“So,” Ray says, breaking the silence “What’s happening right now?”

“I think we just made up.” I smile and look up at him. He is far from smiling.

“It isn’t that simple, (Y/N). I’m hurt. This can’t just be resolved like this.” I feel him start to shake before I realize he is crying. I reach up to wipe his tears away.

“Ray. I understand that was fucking stupid of me. But the thing is, here, no one cares what we do. Honestly they don’t. All of my 2 months of being here, no one mentions stuff like that. Ray look at me,” He had looked away, as if he couldn’t bear to look at me. But when I say that, he looks back down to me, more tears down his cheeks, behind his glasses. “Ray, what I am trying to say is, don’t care what other people say. Care about what we say.” I saw his face soften and he let out a soft whine.

“Fuck.” He grumbles, rubbing under his glasses. “I know. I’m sorry I over reacted. I just….Joel…and the bullying…God, I am a mess…” He sighed into his hand. 

“Ray don’t…” I say beginning to snivel. He suddenly wraps his arms around me. 

“(Y/N), you are so fucking great, I couldn’t lose you. I over reacted and I’m so, so sorry.” He presses his head against mine. “I will never leave you again.”

Branches scratched on the window panes and the wind howled. Sleeping clearly wasn’t an option for me. My head lay on the pillow, body on the mattress on the floor. I wasn’t sleeping tonight, at least not alone. That’s when I decided to go to Ray. That was the night I fell asleep in his arms, cuddled close to his chest, hearing his heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you likey!!!


	6. Desecration Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to school, things aren't quit was great as they were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Howdy. I'm back. Sorry I'd been working on another one and hadn't gotten round to finishing this chapter. But now it's done and new one should come up in a bit. Man, I procrastinate a lot.

Waking up in Ray’s arms was the best. He was still facing me, but he had been tossing and turning, clearly not used to another body next to him. He knew I was looking at him because his eyes opened slightly and he grinned at me looking at him.   
“Like what you see baby? $20, I’m yours.” God, two seconds after waking up, he was already making me laugh my ass off. Classic Ray.

“Sorry, no money. I have no need for you in my possession anyway.” He laughs pulling me closer. I nestle my head into his chest. 

“Morning kids!” A cheery voice called from the door. Shit, forgot to close it. I look up and see Ray’s dad giving us a cheeky smile. “I see you moved positions, sergeant.”

I mock a salute. “Sir, my greatest apologies, permission?”

“Permission granted.” He marched out and I pissed myself laughing while Ray groaned at his dad. Luckily today was a Saturday. We spent the morning together and the afternoon playing games.   
Selena, Ray’s mum, took me home at 7 at night. My mother opened the door and smiled, a shark smile. 

"Hello, nice to meet you Mrs. Narvaez, Mr. Narvaez.” She ignored Ray.

“Aw shit I’m still wearing your shirt.” I realized

“Oh it’s fine, keep it.” Ray smiled. He reached down and kissed me passionately in front of everyone. I wanted to cling to him but my mother pulled me inside and slammed the door. She ran to her room and I was left standing in my hallway, tears welling in my eyes. My mother hated me. Little did I know, she wasn’t the only one.  
\---------  
The cold walls of the bathroom felt like they were closing in on my. I didn’t want another panic attack, but I think I was about to have one. My breathing quickened and I broke into a cold sweat. I made sure the cubicle was locked and I was secure, but that wouldn’t help it. Light shone under the cubicle door. Someone opened the door. I tried not to freak out. 

“(Y/N)? Come out, I know you’re in here.” Ray’s kind voice reduces me to tears. I knew I needed to be with him. I opened the door and saw he had tears running down his face. 

“(Y/N)! Come here.” He pulled me into a tight hug and we both sobbed, ignoring everyone else that tried to come in.

2 hours earlier

“Hey babe!” Ray called from behind me. When I spun around I wasn’t expecting him to be so close. He grabbed me and kissed me, there and then in front of everyone. A few year nines wolf whistled and we went red.

“C’mon, I want to go find the girls. I need to reassure Barbs.” Ray’s face drained of all color. I smiled. “Trust me.” His hand was sweaty but I squeezed it and he squeezed back. When we reached the normal patch we were met with a gloomy Lindsay.

“Hey Linds, what’s up?”   
“Ugh, why did you bring him?” She had tears running down her cheeks. When I tried to wipe them away she swatted my hand away.  
“Fuck off will you?”  
“Wha-“  
“Just fuck off. You get Ray to sleep with Barbara, then you try to make me look bad. Piss off.” 

When I tried to sit next to her she grab my wrist and pulled me up. She shoved the middle of my chest and Ray grabbed me. She approached me and I began walking backwards, my walking turning into running. Ray reluctantly followed.

I was hurt and offended. He looked at me but I just shook my head. I just needed to find Barbara. We walked to the fountain that we sometimes meet each other at. I was greeted by a frowning Meg. 

“Oh, now you want to apologize huh?” She questioned, scoffing at me.

“What?” I asked sharply. Meg was never ever like this. She ignored me and pushed past me, topping at the end of the corridor and turning to face me, “Now Gavin will never like me!” She yelled to me before running off. Why were they acting like this? 

We turned the corner and were greeted by Barbara. She scoffed and pushed past me and Ray. I turned around and she gave me both middle fingers.

“Fuck you. Linds is pissed at something I didn’t do. Why did you have to stir shit?” She stormed out leaving me and Ray stunned by her outburst. I looked at Ray and he looked at me. I felt tears spillin down my face but I quickly wiped them away.  
We walked to our table and were greeted by a nervous looking Jack, and an angry Ryan.

“Hey Jack, Hey Ry.” I say, trying to sound normal.

“What the hell do you want?” Ryan asked, a dark look in his eyes, that could reduce me to tears. 

“Ryan?” I ask shakily. 

“I think you should leave.” Jack piped up.

“Why? What did I do?” I was getting more and more upset.

“Fuck you. You have to nerve to call me insane and Jack a fat asshole and then you walk up, acting all innocent. You too Ray, you didn’t help.” Ryan growled.

I felt tears drip down my cheeks and I had to turn around slowly and walk away, Ray following behind me.   
\---  
*Super Quick Jack POV*

“Hey Ry?” I could see his eyes were dark and mysterious. He was pissed.

“What?” His eyes flicked down to me.

“You don’t think…You don’t think Michael would lie to us right?” Ryan’s eyes softened and his brow furrowed.

“No. He wouldn’t do that. Why would he anyway?” 

“Right” I reply, not quite meeting his eyes  
\---  
“Gavin! What the hell is happening? Why is everyone like this?” He spun round from his locker, saw who it was and grunted. 

“Oh, shit, not you too Vav.” Ray sighed. Gavin turned back to his locker and mumbled something.

“What?”

“I said, I’m not your Vav. Don’t call me that. Just fuck off will you.” I had never heard Gavin swear like that before.

“What happened?” I ask, seriously upset. “Lindsay told us Ray fucked Barb, Meg said we did something to make you not like her, Barb thinks we set her up, Ryan thinks we called him insane and Jack thinks we called him a fat asshole or something and now your pissed.” By now I had tears running down my already damp cheeks.   
Gavin’s expression softened before he frowned. 

“And Michael…” He said quizzically. Ray and I suck in through our teeth before telling him the entire story. By now the bell for class had already gone, but that didn’t matter, there were more important things than English. Gavin breathed out as we finished, as if he was holding his breath. 

“For God’s sake.” He sighed, furrowing his brow deeper “Michael…he told me last night…you...” He pointed to Ray.”…Banged Meg, took pictures, and sent them to him. I was furious that you cheated on (Y/N), but then Michael said you were in on it…” His voice trails off and he scratches the nape of his neck.   
I wanted to scream, yell, punch and kick, but instead, I just stood there, more tears escaping my eyes. Ray put his arm around me but I shrugged it off. I was so fucking furious. I tried to keep my voice low, at a monotone pitch as not to cause confusion in the classes, but it was difficult, and the more I talked, the harder it became. 

“Where is he?” I attempt to say quietly.

“He didn’t…uh…show up today.” Gavin answers, looking wary. I feel anger rising within me. I shouldn’t be mad at him. But I am.

“Well that’s no fucking help is it, Gavin.” I spit out his name, abusing it. He steps back defensively. 

I run into the female toilet.I go into the cubicle, hoping Ray wouldn't follow. He did. The cold walls of the bathroom felt like they were closing in on my. I didn’t want another panic attack, but I think I was about to have one. My breathing quickened and I broke into a cold sweat. I made sure the cubicle was locked and I was secure, but that wouldn’t help it. Light shone under the cubicle door. Someone opened the door. I tried not to freak out. 

“(Y/N)? Come out, I know you’re in here.” Ray’s kind voice reduces me to tears. I knew I needed to be with him. I opened the door and saw he had tears running down his face. 

“(Y/N)! Come here.” He pulled me into a tight hug and we both sobbed, ignoring everyone else that tried to come in. I suddenly get the urge to hit something again. How could on dickhead cause us so much pain?

I growl and run to the gates, Ray following me closely all the way home. I walk in my house and slam the door. He walks behind me up the stairs not saying a word. He sits with me on my bed while everything sinks in. I burst into tears. He reaches to hug me, but I jump up, away from his hands. He looks hurt, but I shake my head furiously. 

“No, don’t touch me, don’t come fucking near me.” He stands up and I back against the door. I knew for a fact that I was having an anxiety attack, but I couldn’t control it.   
My brain told me Ray was going to kill me, rape me or ruin my life. I felt up the door as he slowly approached me. I found the brass door knob and gripped it. Swinging it open and slamming it in his face I sprinted down the stairs, tears blurring my vision. 

I didn’t know where I was going. Unlike the last time, I didn’t have anyone or anything on my mind. I swung open my oak door and ran down the path, towards the street.   
I heard his footsteps behind me. I felt his presence. What I didn’t hear was the horn. What I didn’t feel was the presence of the bus. What I didn’t see were the headlights. The last thing I did hear was Ray screaming my name. The last thing I did feel was the impact of the harsh bus on my side. The last thing I saw was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhhhhhhh. Cliffhanger.  
> *Just Saying* I actually really love Michael, but I needed a character and his traits fitted well with that person....so yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments!!! I would love some constructive criticism. Tell me your thoughts...


End file.
